concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Joy Division
1977 (Warsaw) 29 May Electric Circus, Manchester 31 May Rafters, Manchester 03 Jun The Squat, Manchester 06 Jun Guild Hall, Newcastle 16 Jun The Squat, Manchester 25 Jun The Squat, Manchester 30 Jun Rafters, Manchester 20 Jul Tiffany's, Leicester 27 Aug Eric's, Liverpool (not a Warsaw gig) 27 Aug The Electric Circus, Manchester (date incorrect) 14 Sep Rock Garden, Middlesbrough 24 Sep The Electric Circus, Manchester 02 Oct Electric Circus, Manchester 07 Oct Salford College of Technology 08 Oct Manchester Polytechnic 13 Oct Rafters, Manchester 19 Oct Pipers, Manchester 24 Nov Rafters, Manchester ?? Dec Rafters, Manchester 31 Dec The Swingin' Apple, Liverpool 1978 (Joy Division) 25 Jan Pips Disco, Manchester 28 Mar Rafters, Manchester 14 Apr Rafters, Manchester 20 May The Mayflower Club, Manchester 09 Jun The Factory I, Manchester ?? Jun Band on the Wall, Manchester 13 Jul Eric's, Liverpool 15 Jul Eric's, Liverpool 27 Jul Roots Club, Leeds 28 Jul Factory, Manchester 29 Aug Band on the Wall, Manchester 04 Sep Band on the Wall, Manchester 09 Sep Eric's, Liverpool 10 Sep Royal Standard, Bradford 20 Sep On Granada TV's "Granada Reports" 22 Sept Coach House, Huddersfield 26 Sept Band On The Wall, Manchester 02 Oct Institute of Technology, Bolton 12 Oct Kelly's, Manchester 20 Oct The Factory I, Manchester 24 Oct The Fan Club, Leeds 26 Oct Band on the Wall, Manchester 27 Oct Apollo Theatre, Manchester 04 Nov Eric's, Liverpool 12 Nov Apollo Theatre, Manchester 14 Nov The Odeon, Canterbury 15 Nov Top Rank, Reading (cancelled) 15 Nov Brunel University, Uxbridge 16 Nov Metro, Plymouth (cancelled) 17 Nov Cardiff University (cancelled) 18 Nov Southampton University (cancelled) 19 Nov Locarno, Bristol (cancelled) 20 Nov Check Inn Club, Altrincham 21 Nov King Georges Hall, Blackburn (cancelled) 22 Nov Sheffield Polytechnic (cancelled) 24 Nov Lancaster University (cancelled) 25 Nov Bradford University (cancelled) 26 Nov Coatham Bowl, Redcar (cancelled) 26 Nov The Venue, Manchester 27 Nov St.Andrews University, Fife, Scotland (cancelled) 01 Dec Salford College of Technology 22 Dec Revolution Club, York 27 Dec Hope And Anchor, London 1979 12 Jan Wythenshawe College, Manchester 26 Jan The Factory / Russell Club, Manchester 10 Feb Institute of Technology, Bolton 16 Feb Eric's, Liverpool 28 Feb Playhouse Theatre, Nottingham 01 Mar Hope And Anchor, London 04 Mar Marquee, London 13 Mar Band On The Wall, Manchester 14 Mar Bowdon Vale Youth Club, Altrincham 17 Mar University of Kent, Canterbury 30 Mar Youth Centre, Walthamstow, London 03 May Eric's, Liverpool 11 May The Factory (Russell Club) Manchester 17 May Acklam Hall, London 23 May Bowdon Vale Youth Club, Altrincham 07 Jun F-Club at Brannigan's, Leeds 13 Jun The Factory (Russell Club) Manchester 16 Jun The Odeon, Canterbury 17 Jun Royalty Theatre, London 19 Jun Lancaster University 22 Jun Good Mood, Halifax 25 Jun Free Trade Hall, Manchester ?? Jun Band on the Wall, Manchester 28 Jun The Factory I, Manchester 03 Jul Free Trade Hall, Manchester 05 Jul Limit Club, Sheffield 11 Jul Roots Club, Leeds 13 Jul The Factory/Russell Club, Manchester 20 Jul On Granada TV's "What'sOn" 27 Jul Imperial Hotel, Blackpool 28 Jul The Mayflower Club, Manchester August 2, 1979 Prince of Wales Conference Centre, London, ENG (supporting Essential Logic) 08 Aug Romulus Club, Birmingham 11 Aug Eric's, Liverpool (two performances) 13 Aug Nashville Rooms, London 22 Aug Youth Centre, Walthamstow, London 27 Aug Open Air Festival, Leigh 31 Aug The Electric Ballroom, London September 8, 1979 Queens Hall, Leeds, ENG (Futurama Festival 1979, with PiL, Cabaret Voltaire, OMD & Others) 14 Sep Rock Garden, Middlesbrough 15 Sep "Something Else", BBC 2 TV 22 Sep Nashville Rooms, London 28 Sep The Factory I, Manchester 29 Sept The Mayflower, Manchester 02 Oct Mountford Hall, Liverpool 03 Oct City Hall, Hull (Cancelled) 03 Oct Leeds University 04 Oct City Hall, Newcastle 05 Oct Apollo, Glasgow, Scotland 06 Oct Odeon, Edinburgh, Scotland 07 Oct Capitol, Aberdeen, Scotland 08 Oct Caird Hall, Dundee, Scotland 10 Oct Ulster Hall, Belfast (Cancelled) 11 Oct Kelly's, Portrush (Cancelled) 12 Oct Olympia Theatre, Dublin (Cancelled) 13 Oct City Hall, Cork (Cancelled) 16 Oct Plan K, Brussels 18 Oct Bangor University 20 Oct Loughborough University 21 Oct Top Rank, Sheffield 22 Oct Assembly Rooms, Derby 23 Oct King George's Hall, Blackburn 24 Oct The Odeon, Birmingham 25 Oct St.George's Hall, Bradford 26 Oct Electric Ballroom, London 27 Oct Apollo Theatre, Manchester 28 Oct Apollo Theatre, Manchester 29 Oct De Montfort Hall, Leicester 30 Oct New Theatre, Oxford 01 Nov Civic Hall, Guildford 02 Nov Winter Gardens, Bournemouth 03 Nov Sophia Gardens, Cardiff (cancelled) 04 Nov Colston Hall, Bristol 05 Nov Pavilion, Hemel Hempstead 07 Nov Pavilion, West Runton 08 Nov Marquee Club, London (Cancelled) 09 Nov The Rainbow Theatre, London 10 Nov The Rainbow Theatre, London 28 Nov Capitol, Aberdeen (Cancelled) 29 Nov Odeon Theatre,Edinburgh (Cancelled) 08 Dec Eric's, Liverpool 18 Dec Les Bains Douches 31 Dec Warehouse, Oldham Street, Manchester 1980 11 Jan Paradiso, Amsterdam, The Netherlands 12 Jan Paard Van Troje, The Hague 13 Jan Doornroosje, Nijmege, 14 Jan King Kong, Antwerpen, 15 Jan The Basement, Cologne 16 Jan Lantaren, Rotterdam 17 Jan Plan K, Brussels 18 Jan Effenaar, Eindhoven 19 Jan Club Vera, Groningen 21 Jan Kant Kino, Berlin 07 Feb The Factory II (New Osborne Club, Manchester 08 Feb University Of London Union 20 Feb Town Hall, High Wycombe 21 Feb Manchester Polytechnic - (cancelled) 28 Feb The Warehouse, Preston 29 Feb The Lyceum, London 05 Mar Trinity Hall, Bristol 02 Apr The Moonlight Club, London 03 Apr The Moonlight Club, London 04 Apr Rainbow Theatre, London 04 Apr The Moonlight Club, London 05 Apr Winter Gardens, Malvern 08 Apr Derby Hall, Bury 11 Apr The Factory I, Manchester 12 Apr Unknown venue, Bradford - (cancelled) 19 Apr Ajanta Theatre, Derby 25 Apr Scala cinema, London - (cancelled) 26 Apr Rock Garden, Middlesbrough 02 May High Hall, Birmingham University 03 May Eric's, Liverpool - (cancelled) 08 May The Astoria, Edinburgh - (cancelled) 09 May Albert Hall, Stirling - (cancelled) 1980 Cancelled US Tour: Little is known about the venues that Joy Division intended to play on their US tour. We know that Hurrah's and Tuts were planned, and we know that New Order played at some of the same venues when they got out to the States in September. From this information it seems likely that the cancelled tour included the following venues. The dates in brackets are when New Order eventually played. 21 May Hurrah - New York (26 Sept) 22 May Hurrah - New York (26 Sept) 23 May Hurrah - New York (26 Sept) 25 May The Edge - Toronto 26 May Bookies Detroit 27 May Tuts - W.Belmont, Chicago 28 May Merlyn's - Madison, Wisconsin 29 May Duffy's - Minneapolis 31 May 9:30 Club, Washington 1 June Tier 3 (aka TR3) - New York (27 Sept) 3 June American Indian Center, San Francisco or 4 June American Indian Center, San Francisco 7 June Madame Wong's, Los Angeles 8 June Flipper's Roller Boogie Palace, Los Angeles 9 June The Starwood, Sunset Blvd - Los Angeles ?? Maxwell's - Hoboken, New Jersey (20 Sept) ?? Bogart's Cincinnati ?? The Underground - Boston (30 Sept) 1980 proposed European tour: they had plans to do a European tour with Joy Division Summer / Autumn 1980